redfroductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle 3: Tails vs Fox
On the third episode of Death Battle it is Ship Flying Fox vs Spaceship Flying Fox. Miles "Tails" Prower vs Fox Mccloud. Miles "Tails" Prower Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Punch. 3% *Standard Attack 2:Second punch. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Rapid kicks. 2% per hit. *Downward Tilt: Fox tail whip. 10% *Downward Smash: Ground split kick. Good knockback. 13% uncharged, 16% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Side kick. 9% *Forward Smash: Jumps a little and swings his leg vertically. Fox's weakest smash attack in terms of knockback. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Does a scorpion kick. The kicks covers his whole body. 12% *Up Smash: Flip Kick. Swings his leg vertically 180 degrees. Fast and powerful. 16% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Leaping kick. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex kick. 12% sweet-spot, 7% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Cyclone kick. Four hits, 8% each for a total of 32%. However, getting all these kicks to connect is hard, due to fox's fast falling speed. *Backward Aerial: Reverse spin kick. Fox sticks his foot out behind himself. Sex kick. Decent knockback. 12% sweet-spot, 8% sour spot. *Upward Aerial: Upward flip kick. Fox flips up-side-down and kicks upwards with both legs. Very powerful and fast, KO'ing characters around 95%. 13% *Downward Aerial: Drill Kick. It is an extremely weak meteor smash with extremely low knockback. The knockback is noticeable only at very ridiculously high percentages, such as 900%. Six hits, 2% each for a total of 12%. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Does a swoop down grab. *Pummel: Knee. 3% first hit, 2% for all subsequent hits. *Forward Throw: Punches the opponent forward. 8% *Backward Throw: Throws opponent backwards then shoots them with his blaster. 12% *Up Throw: Throws foes up then shoots the foes with his Blaster. 12% *Down Throw: Slams foes upon the ground, then shoots them with his Blaster. 4% Fox Mccloud Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Punch. 3% *Standard Attack 2:Second punch. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Rapid kicks. 2% per hit. *Downward Tilt: Fox tail whip. 10% *Downward Smash: Ground split kick. Good knockback. 13% uncharged, 16% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Side kick. 9% *Forward Smash: Jumps a little and swings his leg vertically. Fox's weakest smash attack in terms of knockback. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Does a scorpion kick. The kicks covers his whole body. 12% *Up Smash: Flip Kick. Swings his leg vertically 180 degrees. Fast and powerful. 16% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Leaping kick. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex kick. 12% sweet-spot, 7% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Cyclone kick. Four hits, 8% each for a total of 32%. However, getting all these kicks to connect is hard, due to fox's fast falling speed. *Backward Aerial: Reverse spin kick. Fox sticks his foot out behind himself. Sex kick. Decent knockback. 12% sweet-spot, 8% sour spot. *Upward Aerial: Upward flip kick. Fox flips up-side-down and kicks upwards with both legs. Very powerful and fast, KO'ing characters around 95%. 13% *Downward Aerial: Drill Kick. It is an extremely weak meteor smash with extremely low knockback. The knockback is noticeable only at very ridiculously high percentages, such as 900%. Six hits, 2% each for a total of 12%. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Does a swoop down grab. *Pummel: Knee. 3% first hit, 2% for all subsequent hits. *Forward Throw: Punches the opponent forward. 8% *Backward Throw: Throws opponent backwards then shoots them with his blaster. 12% *Up Throw: Throws foes up then shoots the foes with his Blaster. 12% *Down Throw: Slams foes upon the ground, then shoots them with his Blaster. 4% THE BATTLE! ITS TIME FOR A slideshow DEATH BATTLE! FvT 1.png FvT 2.png FvT 3.png FvT 4.png FvT 5.png FvT 6.png FvT 7.png FvT 8.png FvT 9.png Winner and the winner is Miles "Tails" Prower!